Nightmare Vision
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: On the battle with Danzo Sasuke is trapped against Shisui's genjutsu,gets pulled to a parallel space.He meets the Rikudaio that gives him a chance to go to the past but he warns him that the will be conquences for infering with time.Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary:** **On the battle with Danzo Sasuke is trapped against Shisui's genjutsu and is pulled to a parallel he meet sthe Rikudaio Sennin that give shim a chance to go to the past but he warns him that the will be conquences for infering with doesn't hear him and accepts he returns to his 6 year old knows things he shouldn't normally know ,has an urge to kill his the memories of hsi 16 year old self appear in his family gets worried for him and sents him to Inoichi to check his he finds out it was something he would rather not know.**

**That's a new story of mine that I think it has potential so I hope all of you like it.**

Sasuke was finally going to avenge his brother by killing Danzo .He smirked 'One will be soon down brother.'

He had a mad grin on his face and with one move he killed Danzo; however he didn't notice his opponent used Shisui's eye before he let his last breath.

Sasuke started laughing loudly then suddenly he passed out.

He opened his eyes and looked was surrounded by couldn't see nothing but darkness,even if he had his sharingan on.

Then after some time he could make out some weird smell that was oddly familiar to he realized. Wherever he was it smelled blood then he felt something pulling him from his left leg to the could see a hand he tried to cut it with his katana but with no he was pulled further and further inside the ground. All of sudden a light appears and he is no longer inside the turned to see his savior and his eyes widened.

'No way…That couldn't be him!"In front of him stood with all of his glory the creator of the Shinobi the Rikudo Sennin.

"Sasuke Uchiha..do you know where you are?" A deep voice asked.

Sasuke just sook his head too shocked to speak.

"You are in the underworld in other words you are dead."

The Rikudo Sennin's words rang to his .He died!How did that happen?

"But how?" Sasuke couldn't understand!

"Danzo used Shisui's eye on you before he Uchiha had one of the best Sharingan and the most powerful one in this could make someone die just by looking at him."He turned to look at him "The jutsu's name is Amikiri."

Sasuke was shaking and his eyes widened "No!It can not be true!I refuse to believe it!" He fell down in his knees and whispered "Brother and I didn't even managed to avenge you."

"Uchiha Sasuke.I am going to give you another chance to correct the mistakes of the past.I will send you to the past when you were only six years old." The Sennin 's head shot up to face him.A glint of hope shining in his dark eyes.

"However because we are going to infer with time some conquences of our actions will appear." He explained at the last of the Uchiha.

The Sennin's eye entered into his soul as he asked the final question "Uchiha Sasuke are you willing to take this risk?"

Sasuke just smirked and said "If I am able to see my family again .I will do anything."

The older man nodded "Very well. I wish you good luck." He said and moved towards Sasuke and gave him a scroll.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at him.

"Some of your memories are going to be your inner self may see them in your must not show any sign that you are from the ?"

Sasuke nodded and took the scroll with a confindent look on his face.

The Sennin made some Hand-signs and Sasuke felt himself fall into darkness.

_The end of chapter one_

**The name of Shisui's jutsu is from Japanese was the net-cutting spirit.I thought it fitted pretty well.**

**If you enjoyed it please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!I'm back with the next chapter of nightmare vision.I hope you enjoy reading it!I don't own Naruto.**

_**Nightmare visions**_

_Sasuke opened his eyes only to be met with scenery similar to the one he saw before he closed them._

_All around him was Heavy mist and black fire that was burning everything on its path."Where am I?"He wondered but soon he understood and frowned._

_Then he sensed a very familiar smell to him. Blood he realized._

_He started walking to see if anyone was here this when he went here the only thing he saw was ghosts of the past and black fire._

_It wasn't the first or the last time that he would be met with this place._

_Because simply it was something that he was by now used to see .It was always apart of him and it always will._

_It was his mind._

_All of sudden a small light appeared and Sasuke felt a small déjà vu._

_Then a voice echoed in the deep darkness and shuttered"W-Who are you?"You could understand easily that whoever spoke was afraid of facing Sasuke._

_He smirked "Who are you?Show yourself,you coward."He said._

_Then hesitantly small silent steps were heard and the boy showed he didn't expect to be met with this._

_His eyes he saw the little was someone that was lost long time ago in this night that destroyed his life forever._

_Standing in front of him was a younger version of himself at least 6 years seemed so innocent and oblivious to the hardships of the life he would soon face._

_Sasuke forced himself to sound harsh and cruel when he answered "I'm the one that will take your place in this sad world."He took his sword out of it's cage and put it in the younger's neck._

_Fear filled the boy's heart and soul "W-What do you mean?"He managed to question._

_Sasuke closed his eyes and blood run from his right eye then he muttered something «Tsukoyomi." Though the other one didn't hear him._

"_You don't want to know."Sasuke just that was the only answer the younger took before he was pulled in a world of black,red and white._

_Then pain filled the body of the was like someone was torturing him for hours._

_Panting heavily he managed to say "Why?"Before his eyes closed forever._

_Tears were ready to run through Sasuke's eyes but he just smiled sadly and took a last look at the child._

_Only two words were heard before he disappeared but they meant some many things "."_

Black eyes opened wide and Sasuke started breathing heavily.

He looked around him and smiled sadly"So it wasn't only a dream huh?"He voiced his thoughts aloud.

He was inside a small but tidy to the bed he was in was a photo of his parents,brother and himself.

"Sasuke-chan!It''s time for breakfast!"A woman's voice called.

When he heard her voice his whole being was ready to jump with happiness and that's very unusual for him.(Duh)

"I'm coming!"He replied and run to the kitchen as fast as his legs could take him.

He was met with someone who he had missed so much all this so smother.

She was just standing there her long black hair and onyx eyes beautiful as was exactly as he could remember.

When she noticed him she smiled "Good morning,Sasuke-chan."She said

Hot tears were ready to roll onb his cheeks but he managed to take a hold of himself but he couldn't stop himself from running to her arms and hugging her tightly like if he let her go she will vanish.

Mikoto smiled sweetly at him and wrapped her arms around her smaller's child body"What's the matter,my boy?"She asked him concern filling her voice.

Sasuke shook his head in response"Nothing mother I'm just happy to see you."He answered with a big smile on his face.

Then his mother laughed whole heartily "Sasuke-chan,you see me every day!" she said and then after some thought she added "And you are never that happy!"

Sasuke's smile became even bigger when he heard her words.

Then to ruin the moment the head of the family decided to come in.

"Good morning."Fugaku Uchiha said with a harsh tone in his voice.

The smile that was on Sasuke's lips became bittersweet "Good morning father."He said in reply and looked down not knowing how to react at the sight of his was happy to see him alive and breathing once again but on the other hand they didn't have the best relationships as well.

Then the last member of the family made his appearance.

"Itachi."

_**The end of the second chapter.**_

**So that was tell me what do you think I would appreciate it a lot!See you on the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter of Nightmare Vsions.I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own Naruto.

"Good morning Father,Mother."Itachi greeted gently.

Sasuke's deep black eyes widened at the sound of the voice of the man that he loved so much.A smile formed in his lips and he was ready to speak to his brother-when an image of Itachi walking almost dead appeared in his mind and he bit his lower could he face his brother after what had he done?

Itachi noticed the troubled look in his little's brother face and sat next to him "Little brother what is the matter?Is something bothering you?"He asked a bit curious.

Sasuke smiled uneasily a gesture he wasn't still used in doing after all the years of ain and suffering smiling was a difficult thing for Uchiha Sasuke.

"It's nothing nii-san,don't worry about it."The younger said trying to sound happy but it came out fake and forced.

Itachi frowned something was really troubling his little brother.

"Sasuke."He called getting the attention of the made a gesture for him to come closer and he Itachi poked his little brother the younger's eyes widened slightly at this familiar move.

Itachi smiled at him "How about finally helping you with your kunai training?"He suggested knowing that his brother wouldn't say no to that.

Sasuke's eyes glowed with happiness for a moment "Really nii-san?"When the older brother nodded Sasuke smiled happily "Thank you nii-san!I'm gonna take my kunai now!"And with that he ran up to his room.

Itachi shook his head amused by his brother's actions and waited for him to get his weapons ready.

Soon Sasuke joined him and they headed to the Uchiha training looked around it had been a long time since he visited this bit his lip it was that day that his life day that his heart turned to day he would do anything to prevent from happening once again.

"Otouto be focused please."His sibling's deep voice interrupted his thoughts.

Sasuke turned to face him then his brother did what he had done at that time spined in the air and threw all the kunai in the markings.

Sasuke couldn't help but say "That was awesome nii-san!Let me try now!"He exclaimed.

"Alright otouto but be careful,okay?" Itachi nodded and his eyes were filled with confidence and a small smirk appeared on his lips.

'Hn Itachi I'm going to show you,what my power really is.'He thought darkly and looked at the weapon in his all of sudden he vanished and reappeared in the air and threw the weapons with ease and hit all the marks.

When he reached the ground he couldn't but smirk at his older brother's expression.

Itachi was surprised at what just happened but he smiled and whispered to himself "It seemed that you didn't need my help after all Sasuke."

Sasuke ran up to his brother with a grin on his face "Nii-san I did it!"And he hugged him.

Itachi smiled at the younger's one action "Yes you did Sasuke."Then with a chuckled he added "And very good seems that you don't need my help in the end."He wrapped his arms around his little brother and he whispered "I'm proud of you Sasuke."

Said boy's eyes widened at the words that his brother had just said then suddenly a weird feeling was building inside of looked at the blade he was holding.

'Kill him!'A dark voice screamed in his mind as pain filled his couldn't feel anything just pain and an urge to kill the man that he was looking hand were ready to pierce his brother chest end it once and for all.

The pain became stronger and twisted thoughts filled his head "Kill he didn't exist you will be a lot happier."It said.

"No stop!"He cried and fell to his knees in pain.

Itachi looked at his younger brother confusion in his eyes then he saw something red rolling on Sasuke's left .His eyes widened and he started shaking he got no response he started running as fast his legs could take him and headed for their soon was there.

"Mother!There is something wrong with Sasuke!"He cried as Sasuke started shaking and screaming like someone torturing him.

Mikoto run to his side immidiatly and her eyes widened at the sight of her son"Fugaku call a doctor quickly Sasuke is suffering!"She exclaimed and while trying to calm took him to his room and lied him to his touched his brother's was burning up!He quickly ran and put some wet towel on his head.

They waited for the doctor in silence everyone left alone in their own looked at Sasuke one more time and wondered 'What happened to you Sasuke?'

_Sasuke couldn't feel anything but the dark fire that was burning him inside and was trapped inside a world of pain._

_He looked around his he could see black creatures with hungry eyes around him ready to attack him they slowly turned to the forms of his mother was holding a blade and ran up to kill him as were his brother and father as well._

"_No,no,no!"He screamed over and over then the scenes of the night of the massacres' filled his mind"NO!"_

End

What happened to Sasuke and was that voice inside his head?If you want to find out the truth about review!


End file.
